In general, lithium battery is composed of an anode, a cathode, a separator and a container having the anode, the cathode, and the separator disposed therein; and an electrolyte filled in the container. A conventional anode is composed of active materials, conductive agent, binder and current collector. However, the conventional anode is introduced with additional resistance, which limits electron transfer. Electrons between the active material and the current collector only can be transferred through the conductive agents, which results in poor energy storage performance of the lithium batteries.
In order to improve the energy storage performance of lithium batteries, the anode of the lithium battery is a nanoporous metal structure. The nano-porous metal electrode can not only ensure the migration ability of electrons, the degree of immersion of the electrode in the electrolyte, but also can improve electrode surface density by changing the electrode thickness.
However, the current nanoporous metal structure are very fragile. Therefore, conductivity of the nanoporous metal structure is low, and strength of the nanoporous metal structure is poor, which limit the application of the lithium battery.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an anode of lithium battery and a lithium battery using the same which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.